The present invention relates to a spout assembly for a bottle, and particularly to a spout assembly for bottles which may be capped without removing the spout assembly.
Many different types of bottles are provided with pouring spouts to facilitate pouring the bottle contents out of the bottle. The bottle contents may be a liquid, e.g., an alcoholic drink, but may also be pourable granular material, e.g., salt, flour or the like. Where the bottle is provided with a cap, it is generally necessary to remove the spout before the cap can be applied. This is inconvenient, since it requires extra manipulations in removing the spout to apply the cap, and in reapplying the spout after the cap has been removed. Moreover, the removed spout requires a suitable place for holding it until again needed. Further, removing the spout may also result in its misplacement when the spout is again needed.